Dirk x Reader : Nerds vs Populars
by architectFuturi
Summary: Its an old-school fight...


_Reader's POV~_

I looked at Faith, her short skirt dancing around as she walked next to me towards our first class. She was, different, for a geek. Her rectangular glasses seemed to match her freckles perfectly which hid amongst her Mexican skin. It was clear, I was THE nerd of our little group between me, Faith, and Flora. The three musketeers that contained one popular, one geek, and one nerd. They say it's a rare sight to see three people from different sections into one small group, but it seemed common to me. Especially with all the cliché movies Faith watches, when a popular and a nerd come together and end up falling in love. Or that one Disney movie, Teen Beach Movie, when a biker and a surfer come together and reunite the conflict t pure all friendship.

She was short, fun size, and I was the tall one. Probably the tallest, yet somehow Flora manages to reach my height half way through the school year.

"Did you see the movie!?" Faith looked up at me with her brown eyes, moving a lock of hair from her face. She hid a lot of feelings, always covered herself with a mask, but I respected her privacy.

"What movie, exactly?" I shifted a bit closer to read her expression. I can tell she was excited and jumpy today.

"Civil War of course!" She beamed and pulled her books closer to her chest. "I only got to see half of it, my parents had to leave."

This was obviously from the weekend, her parents were on a vacation for the rest of the school year so there was no way they took her to see it.

"Nah, I don't like stuff like that."

She gasped and let out a low sigh. "Of course you wouldn't. You're no fun."

"What?! I am totally fun to be around with, I just don't like Marvel, or comics, or games." I huffed and looked forward.

I, was totally fun. I don't even know what she's talking about. Maybe I'm not social or anything, but I like to do puzzles and play board games, just not video games. And this, is clearly why she was the geek and not the nerd. Which made me realize, she was wearing a shirt with a girl dj on the front. Typical Faith.

"Whatever you say lame bag. I just don't think the new kids will think you're so welcoming."

Oh yeah! That's right! We have two new kids who are supposedly brothers. One of them is a month older, but they're still stuck in the same grade, 8th. Sadly, me and Faith are 8th graders too and I've heard these were cool kids, populars. I despise each one of them, except, of course, Flora. She was nice and sweet, she cares a lot about others and not just herself. If she weren't hot, I bet she would be an average girl walking through our halls who was friendly to everyone.

"I can be welcoming," I responded to her criticism against me and opened the door to out class room. "See. Welcoming." I walked towards my seat and sat down, placing my carry on bag on the side. It wasn't a back pack, but it was similar.

"Attention class," Ms. Glee clapped her hands together as if we were kindergarteners. "As you know-" So cliché. "We have new kids coming to our school and I want you to make them feel like they belong here."

The kids around me started to mutter some words about them, saying "I've herd they're super hot." This disturbed me a bit and looking over towards Faith, I can tell it disturbed her too. I, admit, I judge at points by others looks, but Faith didn't and she never wanted t see anyone who was hotter than the boys who were already hot now. I guess it was too much for her to handle, too much people to ignore now.

"Here they come!" Ms. Glee opened the door to two beach blondes that wore different types of shades. One, a normal pair, the other, anime. That was probably the one only geeky thing about me, I LOVED anime and I could tell this new kid liked it too. He seemed older, more attractive. The other was more like the popular type, to swoon every girl with only a shocking white smile of his teeth. "Welcome to (school name)! Come in, come in. I'll sit you next to some lovely people so don't you worry.

I shot a glare at the empty seat next to me. Quickly, I placed my carry on, on the chair, looking innocent.

Our teacher looked around the classroom, eyeing every student who was desperate for the new kids to sit next with the.

"Ms. (last name)," I groaned and raised my hand, taking the bag off. "This is Dirk Strider, he will be sitting next to you for the rest of this semester."

 _Only a semester?_ I thought. _Perfect._ It was clear I didn't want this guy near me, especially with that perfect smile he gave me as he walked towards the seat.

"You two will be buddies. And Dave-" Buddies! Shit. I didn't want that. "You will sit next to Ms. Nova." Now I feel bad, Faith got Dave which is clearly fucked up since she hated cool kids.

"Hi," Dirk raised his hand half-way, trying to get my attention. "My name's Dirk. What's yours?"

Wow, he was actually pretty nice. Maybe his brother is too!

 _~Faith's POV~_

I turned my head towards (your name). She seemed to be having a good time with the oldest Strider while I suffer with this one, David.

"Sup," He smirked and placed his red back pack on the floor. "My name's Dave, Dave Strider."

"I thought it was David," I raised my eyebrow in confusion. He was already annoying me with the smirk, what else could he do?

"Uh, just call me Dave." He placed his finger between his glasses and moved them up higher, hiding his freckles. Yup, I saw them and there was no way I'm going to pretend I didn't see them.

"Me name's Faith, Faith Nova." I stretched my arm out, clearly a foot shorter than him. Boy I hated that, when people were taller than me, but I have to face it. Literally almost every kid is taller then me.

"Nice, wanna ha-"

"No," I started drawing in my notebook, making a dead pool for my binder as a cover. He's the best super hero I know. Well, not the best, but I love his personality. Fucked up but still funny.

"You didn't even let me finish."

"I didn't need too, I just don't like cool kids. No offense, but you haven't proven that you're worth my while yet." I didn't face him, I didn't look at him, I didn't even want to talk to him. I'm not judgy, but I'm kinda tired of populars and it just made me pissed.

"Woah, doesn't like every love cool kids?" He kept his stupid poker face on.

"Well guess what, I don't."

"Was that sarcasm."

Sarcasm? Bitch please, let me show you sarcasm. "Oh yes, cause no matter what I said right now, I LOOOOVE hotties!" I immediately frowned and went back to my notebook. I just wanted him to leave, but it was clear it won't happen, he was my buddy now too. For. Every. Damn. Project.

"Okay, that was sarcasm."

No shit, Sherlock.

"But seriously, you can at least give me a chance."

I whipped my head to face him, his poker face still on. I shrugged and perked my head up as I returned to my original activity. "Fine, ya got one chance. And so does your brother too." I pointed my thumb to where this "Dirk" guy was, already flirting with my bestie.

"Got it."


End file.
